In order to reduce the forgery rate of certain documents, particularly official documents such as passports or identification cards, electronic chips are incorporated into such documents. The incorporation of such electronic chips enables to strengthen the integrity of such documents. At the present time, many means are known for securing a smart card against copying or forgery, particularly by inserting a hologram onto a surface of the document. However, forgers are increasingly capable of reproducing such means. It is also known, smart cards comprising memory wherein biometric identification data of their holders are stored. For example, such biometric data may represent the face, the hand or the fingerprint of the card holder. However, even though forgers are unable to identify the algorithms used by the smart card, they are now capable of copying the smart card itself, and its content, onto another document.
As a result, guaranteeing the integrity and authenticity of a document comprising an electronic chip continues to be a challenge. Today, security measures increasingly combine different technologies to protect such documents from new and ever more complex attacks.
One of the aims of the invention is to remedy the problems, drawbacks or deficiencies of the state of the art and/or to make improvements to it.